This invention concerns an equipment module for a motor vehicle opening panel comprising a structural element on which accessories internal to the opening are directly mounted.
Numerous accessories can be attached onto the opening panel of a motor vehicle, in particular on the rear hatchback. In that way, the opening panel can support, in addition to its closing and locking system, an electric motor.
When the opening panel is the rear hatchback of the vehicle, the electric motor allows control of a wiper. The rear hatchback can also support positioning means, in a parked position, a wiper arm, a license plate, and lighting systems, but also, eventually the third required “brake” light, or even all or part of the rear signal light blocks.
When the opening panel is a door of the vehicle the electric motor can allow the control of the movement of raising and lowering a window.
All the accessories, which are naturally produced independent of the body piece that makes up the opening panel, must thus be mounted on this opening panel during the assembly of the vehicle. Yet the multiplication of accessories creates an increase of mounting time and multiplies the risks of mounting error, in particular positioning.
In addition, it is necessary to allow for each of the electric accessories, first the electric power supply and, second, means to control these accessories, and finally surveillance means that allow, in particular, one to be informed of the functioning state of the accessories either by the driver, for example via the intermediary of warning lamps on the dashboard, or by a central electronic management unit of the vehicle.
These multiple connections, for which it is necessary to provide on the assembly line of the vehicle, are possible sources of breakdown and it is thus necessary to verify them after assembly.
As one can state, the multiplication of the electric accessories borne by an opening panel of the vehicle can lead to a significant increase in the total assembly time of this opening panel.
It is common knowledge how to assemble accessories on the structural element then to attach this structure onto the corresponding opening panel. Next an interior door trim element covers the structural element in order to hide it. This necessitates a number of significant operations.